1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus, such as an ink jet type printer.
2. Related Art
In the related art, an ink jet type printer which performs printing (recording) by ejecting ink (liquid) onto a recording medium, such as a paper sheet, from a liquid ejecting head (recording head) is known as one type of a recording apparatus. In such a printer, in order to make it possible to supply the ink to the liquid ejecting head continuously and stably even when a relatively large amount of printing is performed, a configuration in which an ink bag (liquid storage body) which has a relatively large amount of storage of the ink is provided is suggested (for example, refer to JP-A-2009-202346).
In the recording apparatus described in JP-A-2009-202346, the ink bag is supported by a supporting device which is provided outside a housing, and the ink is supplied through an ink supply tube to the liquid ejecting head which is provided inside the housing from the ink bag.
However, as described above, in the recording apparatus in which the ink is supplied to the liquid ejecting head provided inside the housing from the ink bag provided outside the housing, the ink is supplied to the recording head from the ink bag through the ink supply tube. For this reason, when the ink supply tube which links the ink bag and the liquid ejecting head to each other is bent and crushed in the middle, there is a concern that a printing error, such as dot omission, is generated because a flow of the ink deteriorates, and a sufficient amount of ink cannot be supplied to the recording head.
In addition, such a problem is not limited to the recording apparatus which ejects the ink from the liquid ejecting head, but generally common to the recording apparatus which supplies the liquid via the liquid supply tube to the recording head from the liquid storage body that stores the liquid to be ejected from the recording head.